2011-2012 : Ryanland Television Schedule
The following is the 2011–2012 network television schedule for the five major commercial television broadcasting networks in Ryanland . The schedule covers primetime hours from September 2011 through May 2012. The schedule is followed by a list per network of returning series, new series, and series canceled after the 2010-2011. For the first time ever, all of the networks will announce their lineups in just two days, these will be the 19th and 20th of May 2011. Legend :Lime indicates the #1 most watched program of the season. :Yellow indicates the top-10 most watched programs of the season :Cyan indicates the top-20 most watched programs of the season :Magenta indicates the top-30 most watched programs of the season :Orange indicates the top-40 most watched programs of the season :Silver indicates the top-50 most watched programs of the seaso Schedule *New series are highlighted in bold. Sunday 'Monday' Tuesday Wednesday Thursday Friday Saturday 'CTV' 'RTN' 'GenerationTV' 'RBC' 'ERC' Renewals and cancellations 'Full season pickups' 'CTV' *''Grimm''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 21, 2011. *''Happy Endings''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 3, 2011. *''Hey Hottie''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on January 2, 2012. *''Pretty Little Liars''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on January 10, 2011, later expanded to 25. *''Revenge''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 13, 2011. 'RTN' *''Beacon''—Picked up for a full season of 23 episodes on November 15, 2011. *''Be You''—Picked up for a full season of 23 episodes on November 8, 2011, plus an additional episode on November 21, 2011. *''Bob's Burgers''—Picked up for a full season on October 31, 2011. *''Chasing Silhouettes''—Picked up for a full season of 25 episodes on November 18, 2011. *''Suburgatory''—Picked up for a full season on October 13, 2011. *''The Wilson's''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on November 15, 2011. *''Up All Night''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 4, 2011, plus an additional 2 episodes on November 21, 2011. 'GEN' *''2 Broke Girls''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on October 5, 2011. *''Freak Show''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on October 7, 2011. *''Hart of Dixie''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 12, 2011. *''Medical Hospital''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on October 25, 2011. *''Ringer''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 12, 2011. *''The Secret Circle''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 12, 2011. *''Whitney''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 4, 2011. 'RBC' *''90210''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on August 3, 2011. *''Gossip Girl''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on August 3, 2011. *''Hot In Cleveland''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on May 16, 2011. *''Jessica''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on October 19, 2011. *''Life''—Picked up for 18 episodes on May 20, 2011. 'ERC' *''Asdam''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on May 29, 2011. *''Last Man Standing''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 3, 2011. *''New Girl''—Picked up for a full season of 24 episodes on September 28, 2011. *''Once Upon a Time''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on November 3, 2011. *''Person of Interest''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 25, 2011. *''The Vampire Diaries''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on May 19, 2011. *''Unforgettable''—Picked up for a full season of 22 episodes on October 25, 2011 'Renewals' 'CTV' 'RTN' 'GEN' 'RBC' *''The Big Bang Theory—Picked up for two additional seasons on January 12, 2011, running through its seventh season in 2013–2014.'' *''How I Met Your Mother'—'''Picked up for an eighth season on March 4, 2011'.'' '''ERC *''Family Guy''—Picked up for a eleventh season on May 9, 2011. *''The Cleveland Show''—Picked up for a fourth season on May 9, 2011, plus an additional 2 episodes on November 21, 2011. *''The Simpsons''—Picked up for two additional seasons on October 7, 2011, running through it's twenty-fifth season in 2013-2014. 'Cancellations/Series endings' 'CTV' *''Charlie's Angels''—Officially canceled on October 14, 2011 due to low ratings after only 4 episodes. The remaining episodes aired through November 16, 2011. *''Chuck''—It was announced on May 13, 2011 that season five would be the final season. The series finale is scheduled to air on January 26, 2012. 'RTN' *''Free Agents''—Officially canceled on October 6, 2011 due to low ratings after only 4 episodes. *''The Playboy Club''—Officially canceled on October 4, 2011 due to low ratings after only 3 episodes. *''UK to US''—After being renewed, the second season premiered to low ratings and after only 3 episodes RTN pulled the series from their schedule on October 4, 2011, ultimately cancelling the show. As only 9 episodes were produced, the remaining 6 will be aired at a later date. *''The Briefcase of Hell''—RTN announced on February 8, 2011 that the show would end after season 14 due to extremelly low ratings. RBC *''Desperate Housewives''—It was announced on August 5, 2011 that season eight would be the final season. *''Life''—It was announced on July 19, 2011 that season fourteen would be the final season. The series finale will air May 22, 2012. *''One Tree Hill''—It was announced on May 19, 2011 that season nine would be the final season. The series finale will air April 5, 2012. *''Playmobil''—It was announced on May 20, 2011, that season four would be the final season, and the series finale aired on December 16, 2011. *''House''—It was announced on February 8, 2012 that season 8 would be it's last and the series finale will air May 21, 2012. ERC *''How to Be a Gentleman''—On October 7, 2011, after airing just two episodes, it was announced that the remaining episodes would air on Saturdays and the order was cut back from 13 to 9. While in the US after the third episode the series was ultimately cancelled and pulled from the schedule, here it remained on the air for the complete 9 episodes until November 19, 2011, however has now been officially cancelled. *''Man Up''—Officially canceled on December 8, 2011 due to low ratings after only 8 episodes, and the remaining 5 episodes were aired as 'burn-offs', with the 9th being aired as usual and the remaining 4 being aired in a marathon, to replace what would have been repeats. Category:Ryanland Television Schedules